


Mistake

by 1393chelat



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000k words, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hunters, I Tried, i think, im new to this, not a native, weird english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1393chelat/pseuds/1393chelat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired professional hunter is having a hell ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this site. My sister make me posted all the things that i have been writing.... this is one of them. Enjoy

His head is spinning. His thought is storming. His feeling is crumbling. His pride is shattering.

It's 2 o'clock in the morning when his duty calls him. Picking up his gun and gears, he tucked his black smooth jacket and slip into his heavy boots. It has been 72 hours without rest and his reports just keep piling up on his desk. However, prideful smug placed on his lips as he takes pride in his job. Being a hunter is never an easy task. But protecting innocent soul is an extra credit. The stress is lighter after witnessing appreciative smile on the face of those survivors. Nevertheless, these passed 3 days has been hell. It seems like one of the Armageddon's gate lost its lock. The monsters has been running wild through towns. Its never been easy but never this difficult. One of the Jokers are playing his cards it seems. 

He always recall his training regime repeatedly before going out hunting. Facts are the truth, he knew that. The basics are always involves the Math. and the math spokes that in order to kill one monster, it will took them an average of 5 minutes with the help of 3 hunters per group (also known as the unspoken verity). Upgraded hell hounds would need lots of stamina. In a batch of 25 people, the burden is bearable when approaching less than 10 monsters. Struggling is a habit but with friends, its a party. 

In tonight's phone call, desperation can be heard. It seems that one of the batch has lost 2 of their teammates. A hassle indeed as nobody would throw their life away for this life-threatening profession. Being called as a savior is happiness, but being called as a killer is loneliness. It is a path which feelings does not applied as clear mind is needed in the battle ground. However, the distress call implies differently. 

Arriving to the scene at a crucial point is an added bonus. Being able to act swiftly is professional. Accumulated experience since the age of 16 has given him a natural 'animal' instinct to act accordingly. Killed 2 monsters less than 5 minutes with the help of the remaining fellows is a good achievement. Not to brag but if he had the stamina, he could do better. 

Tiredness mounting him. Hindering his capabilities. Desperate circumstances resulting desperate measures. Gathering the remaining survivors with his fellow hunters before the second wave comes. Grenades and smoke bombs flash in the air. Creating opportunity to flee. Running away is never an option for a hunter, but saving own life today could save many other tomorrow. The batch is desperate, he is desperate. The choice of giving order to run away torn the team's morale and motivation to fight. However, suicide is not an option, not for him. 

They flee to the nearest buildings to give them height advantage. Tight spaces would make their job easier as the second waves monsters are bigger . The first waves usually their 'rangers' which are small comparable to a 10 year old human being size and quick witted. Second wave bore a huge success as they manage to kill 8 monsters that had followed them. Sadly, 15 other monsters realized this tactic and had fled away. 

Unconditionally, stress overwhelmed him. He punches the captain and spit curses to him. "They all could have died the same way as the other two!". Shouting is never been in his manner. But the stupidity and clouded mind of the captain pissed him off. "I am not gonna let my daughter dies!" defend the captain. He sigh. Letting the captain's collar go as he walk away to the exit. Leaving the mess to the rightful captain. 

Upon ignition of his bike, he received another call. It is another distress call from his best-friend, whom is a captain which belongs to another team. But the call was intercepted by his own team. Another desperate duty call as well. He made a decision to help his own team. As a leader, you can never abandon your own men. Ever. He drove fast. Ignoring the pleas of his best-friend, approaching to his team. 

It took him 5 hours to complete his task. Setting up traps along he defense gate as well as keeping the engineers safe while they fixing the broken fences. He felt unsettling. He played it off as it might be tiredness and lack of sleep. Never be too presumptuous on anything else.

He drive back home, unlocking his door, slacked off his coat followed by his boots and gears. He aches all over. Muscles tensing and senses crippling. He took a hot shower and went into slumber.

His small vacation was disturbed by another distress phone call. It seems like a whole batch of 25 hunters has been wiped out. It turns out to be his best-friend's batch. Sadness surge into his soul. He felt betrayed by his own decision. He is strongly felt humiliated. 

His team's job is definitely easier. He could just leave them and help his best-friend. His team had the capabilities and strong enough to be independent. His best-friend would still be alive and laughing beside him right now. 25 families would be spared. Nevertheless, it is too late to linger with the sadness. Too late for apologies. Too late for forgiveness. 

The agony didn't stop there. It is the moment that passes after the incident that makes things worst. Nobody had blame him. Nobody pointed fingers at him. Nobody had said a thing. Not accusation, nor comforting words. 

He felt lost. Wretched in his own agony till he neglected his duty. Weeks passes and he still lives in the dark. The Council had to take action as they loss two of their own best hunters. They came up with a solution. An answer for his agony. But not truly the answer as they denied his sorrow with a new feelings. A feeling that gives him a new experience. A new life. Which could be told in another story. Another time. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who would waste their time for my writing! *bow
> 
> English is totally not my first language (its the third) *gasp! So do please correct me if im wrong *bows again. I am sorry for the mistakes though.
> 
> Last but not least, leave a comment! Do you guys hate it or love it. Just lemme know! 
> 
> Thanks again! *last bow i promise


End file.
